wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Corbin
After being put under contract in 2012, Corbin made his televised debut on May 8, 2013 episode of WWE NXT, in a losing effort against Damien Sandow. On May 29, Corbin unsuccessfully participated in a #1 contendership battle royal for the NXT Championship, being eliminated early in the match by Mason Ryan. Afterward he made several appearances as an enhancement talent, with the battle royal to determine the #1 contender to the NXT Championship on May 8, 2014 being his last televised match prior to his re-debut. After a long absence, a repackaged Corbin returned on September 11, 2014 at NXT Takeover: Fatal 4 Way, where he defeated CJ Parker. On the September 18 edition of NXT, Corbin again defeated Parker in a rematch from Takeover: Fatal 4 Way. Corbin would then win numerous matches against enhancement talents, each in a short amount of time, until crossing paths with Bull Dempsey, who was also winning his matches quickly, to see who could one-up each other in having the least amount of time in their matches. At NXT Takeover: R Evolution, Corbin would have a stare-down with Dempsey while exiting from the ring to the ramp after winning his match against Tye Dillinger that night. Their highly anticipated one on one match finally held on January 14 which Corbin won also breaking Dempsey's undefeated streak in the process. Corbin advanced to the semifinals of an NXT Championship number one contender's tournament by defeating Bull Dempsey but was eliminated by Adrian Neville, ending his undefeated streak. At NXT Takeover: Rival Corbin defeated Dempsey in a No Disqualification Match. On the May 6 episode of NXT, Rhyno defeated Dempsey and then called out Corbin for a match at TakeOver: Unstoppable. On the next week's NXT, Corbin defeated Solomon Crowe. After the match, Corbin faced off with Rhyno and brawled with him, starting their feud. At NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, Corbin defeated Rhyno. On the August 12, 2015 episode of NXT, Corbin defeated Axel Tischer then subdued Steve Cutler, hitting both men with his finisher. He then stated that nobody could kick out of his finisher, End of Days. Samoa Joe came out, challenged Corbin, and began a brawl, locking Corbin in the Coquina Clutch. The next week, Corbin attacked Joe after his match, hitting his finisher and setting up a match for NXT Takeover: Brooklyn. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, Joe won via submission with the Coquina Clutch. Corbin then teamed up with his former rival Rhyno as a tag team to take place in the 'Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic' event. On September 2 episode of NXT, they defeated The Ascension in the first round, and on September 16, they defeated the team of Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano in the second round. On October 7, 2015 at NXT Takeover: Respect, Corbin and Rhyno defeated Chad Gable and Jason Jordan to advance to the finals of the tournament, where they lost to Finn Bálor and Samoa Joe that same night. After NXT TakeOver: Respect, a battle royal was held to determine who would be the No. 1 Contender for the NXT Championship. Baron Corbin participated in the battle royal, and made it to the final two before being eliminated by Apollo Crews. Afterwards, an infuriated Corbin attacked Crews during his NXT Championship match and cost Apollo the title, igniting a feud between the two. Baron Corbin later went on to defeat Apollo Crews at NXT Takeover: London. In early 2016, Corbin began a rivalry with Austin Aries after attacking Aries during his debut on the March 2 episode of NXT. This led to a match between the two at NXT Takeover: Dallas in which Corbin lost to Aries. Corbin made his main roster debut at WrestleMania 32, appearing as an unannounced entrant and lastly eliminating Kane to win the 3rd annual André the Giant Memorial Trophy. He then debuted on Raw the following night, battling to a double countout against Dolph Ziggler. Corbin continued his assault after the match, hitting Ziggler with an End of Days on the arena floor. Corbin made his debut on WWE Main Event the same week, defeating Fandango. Corbin made his SmackDown debut the following week against Zack Ryder in a winning effort. Corbin faced Dolph Ziggler on the Payback 2016 pre-show in a losing effort. The next night, Ziggler eliminated Corbin from a battle royal to determine the number 1 contender to the WWE United States Championship. After his elimination, Corbin proceeded to viciously attack Ziggler, causing his elimination at the hands of eventual winner Rusev. Corbin defeated Ziggler decisively on the May 10 episode of Raw, which evened the score between the two at 1-1. On the next week's Raw, it was announced that Corbin would face off against Ziggler in the rubber match on the Extreme Rules pre-show, in a no disqualification match. At the event, Corbin once again defeated Ziggler, winning the rubber match. The next night on Raw, Ziggler would confront Corbin and challenge him to a match on the May 30 episode of RAW with Corbin accepting. The match occurred the following week with Corbin winning by disqualification after Dolph Ziggler low blowed him at the start of the match. Ziggler and Corbin faced off at Money in the Bank in which Baron Corbin beat Ziggler by pinfall after executing the End of Days to Ziggler. On the July 18 edition of Raw, Corbin defeated Sin Cara after hitting End of Days. After the match Kalisto came to aid former Lucha Dragons member Sin Cara, but Corbin dragged Kalisto out of the ring and clotheslined the back of Kalisto's head, possibly starting a feud. On July 19, at the 2016 WWE draft, Corbin was drafted to SmackDown. On the 26th July addition of SmackDown Live, Baron Corbin competed in a Six Pack Challenge consisting of himself John Cena, Bray Wyatt, Apollo Crews, AJ Styles and eventual winner Dolph Ziggler. On the August 2, 2016 episode of SmackDown Live, Corbin participated in a Triple Threat match for the #1 Contender to the Intercontinental Championship in a losing effort. Corbin would assault Kalisto backstage for the next two weeks in retaliation for costing him the match. On the August 30 episode of Smackdown, Corbin defeated WWE Champion Dean Ambrose, albeit by DQ, after AJ Styles interfered. On the Backlash pre-show on September 11, Corbin defeated Apollo Crews after calling him out. Corbin then started a feud with Jack Swagger, who defeated Corbin when the referee believed Corbin to be submitting when he was reaching for the rope while in the Patriot Lock. Corbin would defeat Swagger at No Mercy and on the October 18th episode of SmackDown. On the November 1 episode of SmackDown, Corbin was announced as one of the Team SmackDown members for Survivor Series. The following week, he was injured by Kalisto, thus being removed from Team SmackDown, and Shane McMahon took his place. Corbin then retaliated, costing Kalisto the chance to become Cruiserweight Champion at Survivor Series when he attacked both Brian Kendrick and Kalisto resulting in a disqualification victory for Kendrick. The next week on SmackDown, Corbin defeated Kane via disqualification when Kalisto interfered and attacked Corbin. It was later announced on Talking Smack by general manager Daniel Bryan that the pair would face each other at TLC in a chairs match. At the event, Corbin would win the match. Corbin again defeated Kalisto in a rematch on the following SmackDown to end their feud. On the December 20 episode of SmackDown, Corbin confronted Dolph Ziggler, who had just become the number one contender for AJ Styles' renamed WWE Championship the previous week, and the two had a match with Ziggler's number one contender's spot on the line. The match ended in a double count-out, and Daniel Bryan made the December 27 episode's WWE Championship match a triple-threat between Styles, Ziggler, and Corbin. The match, Corbin's first title opportunity in WWE, was won by Styles who pinned Ziggler. On the January 3 episode of SmackDown, Corbin announced his entrance into the 2017 Royal Rumble, being the first superstar from SmackDown to do so. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Kansas Category:Current Superstar Category:Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal Winners Category:RAW Superstars Category:United States Champions Category:FPO